Trust Betrayed
by Akiza Copperfield
Summary: Jack reveals a secret to Rudy. This story was originally a one-shot but I came up with a great idea for a longer story so I rewrote the first chapter a little so it can go with the rest of the story. please R&R thank you ****rewrote chapter 4 and chapter 5 is up****
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jack reveals a secret to Rudy. This story was originally a one-shot but I came up with a great idea for a longer story so I rewrote the first chapter a little so it can go with the rest of the story.

I don't own Kickin' it

**Trust Betrayed**

It's about 9 at night at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and Rudy is in his office alone doing paperwork, suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Come in" says Rudy without looking up from his desk.

"Hey Rudy can I talk to you?" asks Jack.

"Sure what's up Jack?" asks Rudy

"I can't hold it in anymore Rudy if I do it's going to kill me" blurts out Jack.

What are you talking about Jack?" asks a concerned Rudy.

"I'm in love with you Rudy, I have been for a while, but I was terrified to say anything" Jack looks down at the floor and turns away from his sensei. "I know you don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you, so if you want to kick me out I'll understand…" Rudy suddenly cuts Jack off by pulling him into a kiss.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words Jack" states Rudy after breaking the kiss.

"Rudy I am so happy you feel the same way" says Jack with a bright smile on his face.

"I am too Jack" states Rudy as he gentle strokes Jacks face.

"I better get out of here before my parents get worried" says Jack as he turns to leave, but Rudy grabs his wrist, pinning it behind his back then slamming the teen into the wall.

"What the fuck Rudy!" Yells Jack as he starts to struggle, but Rudy is to strong.

"I'm not done Jack" coos Rudy into Jacks ear as he slowly runs his hand down Jack's side and lets it rest on his hip.

"Please Rudy stop it's too quick I'm only 16 please I'm not ready." Begs Jack as he finally breaks free from Rudy's hold, but he doesn't get far because Rudy grabs the younger's wrist again and slams Jack down onto the floor and gets on top of the him. After a moment of shock Jack regains control over his senses and begins to struggle again. However Rudy swiftly puts a stop to that by putting the teen wrists in a vise grip so tight it causes Jack to hiss in pain.

"Please Rudy stop" begs Jack again close to tears.

"Don't worry you're going to love it Jack trust me" smirks Rudy.

Rudy then grabs his forgotten black belt and binds Jack's wrists with it. Then the older man slowly runs his hands down Jack's body finally coming to rest on his crotch where he squeezes it causing the teen to utter an unwanted moan.

"Please stop" begs Jack again as he tries to fight back tears and more unwanted moans.

But his pleas fall on deaf ears as Rudy pulls Jack to his feet by his hair and undoes Jack's pants, then bends him over his desk and leans over to whisper in his ear "No, I have waited to long for this just lay back and enjoy it baby."

"No please" cries Jack as Rudy pulls out a small bottle of lube from inside his desk.

"Calm down Jack as long you relax it won't hurt that bad" barks the older man. At hearing this Jack shuts his eyes in fear and disgust, but his eyes snap open at the sound of the cap being popped on the lube. Jack looks over his shoulder with horror in his eyes as he watches Rudy prepare is cock for entry.

The younger whimpers in fear as he feels the soft round head of the elder's member probing against his entrance, the coldness of the lube creating a cool sickly sensation as it paints his warm skin. He hopes with fiber of his being that Rudy isn't going to do what he thought he was going to do. However his hopes where short lived as the older man pushes into his tight entrance with one forceful push, the sudden unexpected intrusion causes Jack to cry out from the pain and Rudy to cry out in pleasure.

Rudy begins to move in and out of the unwilling body at a speed so slow a snail would seem like a racecar. This went on for what felt like hours, a never ending cycle of mercilessly rough pace to slowing down or stopping completely. The entire time Jack is thinking why can't he just fuck me quick and be done with it. Then without warning Rudy pulls out completely and grabs Jack and flips him over that they are facing each other.

"That better I want to see your beautiful face as I fuck you Jack" states Rudy as he thrusts into Jack again still keeping the same pattern of pacing as before.

Then when Rudy is close to climax he grabs Jack's unwillingly hard member and begins to stroke it in time with his thrusts and within seconds Jack comes all over Rudy's hand and their chests, followed by Rudy who comes inside Jack.

Once done the older male pulls out of Jack, and unties the younger's wrists then sits down at his desk with a huge satisfied smirk plastered across his face. Then he pulls Jack onto his lap by this point Jack has given up struggling.

Rudy smiles as he starts to run his hands up and down Jack's body one of them stays on his crouch and gives it a firm squeeze cause and unwanted moan to escape Jack's lips. Then the older of the two leans forward and bites down on the younger ear lobe "My god Jack you are the hottest dude I have ever seen"

Than with cat like speed Rudy grabs Jack's hair and twists his head around so that their lips meet. The sudden action causes Jack to gasp which gives Rudy the chance to snake his tough into the teen's mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity Rudy finally pulls away for air.

"Now I want to try something else get on your knees baby" commands the older man.

"No please Rudy not that" Stammers Jack with fear in his eyes.

"Calm on Jack it will be fun it's just like licking a lollypop" says the older man as he pushes Jack down knees in between his sensei's legs in front of his 9 ½ inch dick.

Rudy smirks "suck me Jack."

Then just as Jack was about to grab the base of Rudy's cock, Rudy stops him by grabbing Jack's hair and forces him to look at him "Don't forget no biting" says the older man as he releases Jack's hair and presses his dick against the teen's unwilling lips.

The teen then takes hold of the base and slowly puts the tip into his mouth and receives a pleased moan from Rudy. However said man quickly becomes inpatient so he grabs Tony's hair again and slams his head down on his engorged cock causing the younger of the two to almost gag. Then after about 10 minutes of pure agony on Jack's part Rudy finally tenses and as the teen tries to pull away Rudy holds him still as he comes in his mouth.

Before Jack can even consider spiting it out Rudy puts his hand over Jack's mouth and says in a threatening voice "If you love me you'll swallow it."

The younger reluctantly obeys, but after he has to fight with all his might to not allow it to come back up.

Then on wobbly legs Jack stands up, redoes his pants and goes to leave.

"That was amazing Jack" states Rudy as he slaps Jack in the ass.

"Keep your disgusting hands off me you prick" threatens Jack tears running down his face as he runs out the door.

The end of chapter 1 chapter two should be up by Saturday. Please review it makes me write faster hint hint lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

JACK'S P.O.V.

I didn't stop running until I crashed into my house nearly colliding with my mother Joyce in the process.

"Oh my god Jack are you okay dear, have you been crying?" asks my mother worry filling her voice when she sees the tear stains on my face.

As I run up the steps I yell to her that I'm fine it's just my allergies acting up and that I have to go the bathroom. I hate lying to her, but I just can't bring myself to tell her.

Once I'm safely inside my room I make a beeline for the bathroom, were I slowly begin to shed my clothing. With every piece of clothing I shed the more the pain of my body increases. Once I'm completely naked I look at myself in the mirror and I see the extent of the damage Rudy caused. I see the bite marks and hickeys along my neck and shoulders, I see the slightly faded redness of my wrists, and I see the two almost perfect handprints on both of my hips.

I turn the water in the shower to as hot as it goes and I step in hissing as the scolding water hits my battered body. After my body is almost completely numb from the heat of the water, I proceeded to scrub myself until my whole body is red and raw, but it doesn't help erase the feeling of Rudy running his hands all over my body. It doesn't help erase the feeling of disgust and it most definitely doesn't help erase the heart reaching feeling of knowing your virginity was just forcibly taken by the man you just confessed your love to. And it was this feeling that caused me to breakdown on the shower floor curled up in ball crying inconsolably saying to myself over and over again why, why, why?

I have no idea how long I was curled up on the floor in the shower, all I know is when I finally regained the strength and control to move the water was ice cold. I slowly stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the sink, pulling out my toothbrush I could still taste Rudy do I brushed until my gums bled. Then I limped over to my bed, hissing in pain as I sat down. Then I looked at the picture of me, Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton taken after we beat the Black Dragons. My eyes started to water again so I throw the picture in the trash, laid down and cried myself to sleep.

"_Please Rudy stop" I start to beg again, close to tears._

"_Don't worry you're going to love it Jack trust me" smirks Rudy._

_Rudy then grabs his forgotten black belt and binds my wrists with it. Then the older man slowly runs his hands down my body finally coming to rest on my crotch where he squeezes it causing me to utter an unwanted moan._

_PLEASE RUDY STOP! I yell at the top of my lungs._

NO! I yell as I shoot up into a sitting position instantly regretting it because the dormant pain in my backside returns with a vengeance and causes me to yelp in pain.

"Jack sweetie are you okay I heard you thrashing around in your bed scream Rudy please stop" asks my mother as she enters my room concern written all over her face.

I smile and tell her yeah mom I'm fine just a bad dream about a match me and Rudy had the day before and it got to me and made me realize I have to train more. I knew the excuse was lame, but my mother let it slide for now them god however I knew she wasn't going to give up that easy.

The next morning I woke up with a massive headache probably from the crying and my ass was killing me, so I went to the bathroom and took a few of the pain pills I had left from when I break my leg a year ago.

All I could think was thank god its Saturday.

"Jack honey I'm leaving for work I'll be back later love you I hear my mother yell to me as I carefully lay back down in bed.

I yell back to her that I love her too.

A few seconds later I hear footsteps coming closer to my room and when my door opens I assumed it was my mother, but when I turned to check my eyes widened in fear and terror at seeing Rudy in the doorway.

I quickly spring to my feet and take my fighting stance, get away from me right now you son of a bitch I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Jack please calm down" Rudy says with both is hands up.

Where my mother what did you do to her! I scream as I'm trying to stop shaking.

"She just left for work and she told me you were in your room and that I could go right up" explains Rudy calmly.

Yeah well I'm sure if she knew that you raped me last night she wouldn't have let you anywhere near me!

"Look Jack I came here to apologize for what I did last night it's just I waited so long for you to say those words, that I just lost control."

That's no fucking excuse Rudy, I loved you and you turned what should have been a wonderful experience into a nightmare, I was a fucking virgin for Pete's sake!

The look of guilt and shame on Rudy's face made me feel slightly upset, because deep down I knew I still had feelings for him, however I also knew that after what he did I could probably never forgive him.

"Oh my god Jack, I had no idea" States Rudy as he goes to hug me, but I backed away from him before he could touch me.

Don't ever touch me again and if you don't leave now I will call the police, I never want to see your face again now get out I say though clenched teeth trying to hold back tears.

"But Jack"

I said now Rudy get the fuck out of my house I never want to see you again!

With that said Rudy turns around and slowly walks out of my room. Once I hear the front door close I once again broke down and started to cry only this time I was laying on my bed and not the shower floor.

****End of chapter two I hope to have chapter 3 done by Thursday, but won't post it unless I get at least two review. Yes I know I'm evil, but I love review so please review thank you


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter is almost the same as chapter 2, but it's told from Rudy's point of view.

**Chapter 3**

RUDY'S P.O.V.

The second I saw the hurt and broken look on Jack's watery eyes, I knew I fucked up royally. As I saw him run out the door I wanted to go after him, I wanted to beg him to forgive me, I wanted to pull him into my arms and make the pain I just caused go away, I wanted to tell him how sorry I am and how much I love him. But I knew I was the last person he wanted to see. So I'm going to go see him first thing in the morning, but right now I'm going home.

When I get home I grab a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet, sit down on the couch and proceed to drink the entire bottle. As I drink I begin to think about the last 7 months, it was almost 7 months to the day when Jack came flying throw the wall of my Dojo I remember the first words out of his mouth were "Whoa you guys have got to try that" I remember thinking who is this kid and where has he been all my life. At first I only thought of him as the solution to saving my Dojo, but after I got to know him and saw how loyal and levelheaded he is my feeling toward him changed over time just got stronger and stronger.

I remember when Jack, Milton, Kim, Jerry, and Eddie wanted to let the Janitor stay at the Dojo until they found him a new job the only reason I let them was because Jack asked me if the guy could stay, as a matter of fact Jack doesn't know it, but I let he and his friends get away with a lot of stuff, like having a party and my sword being stolen or coming to class late or decorating the Dojo for Halloween.

Then when that little snobby bastard Arthur wanted me to kick Jack out of the Dojo or his father would close it down, I was terrified Jack would leave so that his friends and I could keep the Dojo. Also I remember the time when Milton asks Jack and the kids to help him in at nerdy dungeons and dragons thing the only reason I offered to do it was because I thought Jack was doing it too and he finally did show up the site of him in those tight pants and form fitting shirt was worth the countless miles of forest I had to walk though.

Then when I though myself a surprise party I knew Jack forgot to get me something, but when he did really get Bobby Wasabi to come I was floored only I wish I was floored before I called him a man lady and lost my job. But then I was touched by the way Jack fought to get my job back.

Then there was the whole thing with the Pomegranate Man commercial I know I asked like a big baby when Jack got the part and I didn't, the truth is I was very proud of Jack and I got the midday drowsy role so I could be close to him and when I almost fell and he caught me I was so glad that costume was so puffy or I would have definitely had to explain the massive hard on I was sport just from being that close to Jack.

I also remember the time Jack entered the board breaking contest and won, the look of pure happiness and pride on his face made me go weak at the knees. But now because of my selfishness and stupidity I will never see that face again the only face I see now is one of pain and sadness I singlehandedly blew out the burning flame that is Jack. That was my last thought because I fell asleep tears flooding the corners of my eyes.

The next morning I woke up with a massive headache probably from the drinking, but that's not important I had to go see Jack and make shore he's okay.

I practically run to Jack's house and just as I am about to knock Jack's mother Joyce opens the front door.

"Oh Rudy this is a nice surprise what beings you around this early in the morning?" says Joyce a huge smile on her face. I guess Jack didn't tell his mother about last night I thought as Joyce continued to speak. Jack had a pretty hard training session yesterday so I wanted to see how he's doing.

"Oh well Jack's up in his room sleeping I think, hey Rudy I was hoping I could ask a huge favor?"

Of course anything I tell her trying to act as normal as possible.

"Is there any way you can talk to Jack, you see last night when he got home he first came running into the house like death was chasing him and I could tell he had been crying, then after he ran up to his room I heard the shower turn on and it didn't turn off for almost two and half hours after, then last night he kept on wake up every 15 minutes or so screaming, when I asked him about it he said to was nothing and not to worry about it" states Joyce worry written all over her face.

Shore thing Joyce.

"Thank you so much Rudy cause you know you're the first man Jack has actually gotten close to since his father died, he truly trust you and your all he talks about most of the time." Explains Joyce as she grabs her briefcase. The entire time I'm listening to Joyce I'm thinking I am the worst person on the planet and I don't even deserve Jack or his forgiveness.

"Well I'm off to work there's food in the fridge if you boys get hungry " I tell her thank you then she yells up to Jack.

"Jack honey I'm leaving for work I'll be back later love you"

Seconds later I hear Jack yell back to her "I love you too."

Once Joyce closes the front door I consider whether or not I should just leave after all I can't except Jack to forgive me after what I did, but since I'm already hear I have to at least let him know how sorry I am.

I slowly make my way up the stairs and over to the door that says Jack's room on it when I open the door I am met with the terrified face of Jack.

However that fear is quickly masked by angry as Jack takes his fighting stance and yells at the top of his lungs "get away from me right now you son of a bitch."

Jack please calm down I say with both my hands up in a surrendering way.

"Where's my mother what did you do to her!" Jack screams again as he tries to stop shaking.

I try to explain to him calmly that She just left for work and she told me you were in your room and that I could go right up

"Yeah well I'm sure if she knew that you raped me last night she wouldn't have let you anywhere near me!" Jack says in a hurt and broken voice.

Look Jack I came here to apologize for what I did last night it's just I waited so long for you to say those words, that I just lost control. I knew the excuse was crap, but was true.

"That's no fucking excuse Rudy, I loved you and you turned what should have been a wonderful experience into a nightmare, I was a fucking virgin for Pete's sake!" Cries Jack at hearing this the guilt and shame I was feeling more than tripled. Oh my god Jack, I had no idea, I try and say as I go to hug him, but he backed away from me before I could touch him.

"Don't ever touch me again and if you don't leave now I will call the police, I never want to see your face again now get out" Jack says though clenched teeth and I can see him trying to hold back tears.

But Jack.

"I said now Rudy get the fuck out of my house I never want to see you again!" screams Jack.

With that said I turn around and slowly walk out of the room and out the front door.

***End of Chapter 3 chapter 4 should be done soon but I won't post it until I get at least 3 new reviews yes yet again I know I'm evil (lol) Anyway enjoy and thanks you the reviews.

****Also more characters like Kim, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton with appear in Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

****Hi everyone I rewrote this chapter a little cause I know it sucked so hopefully now it sucks a little less lol****

**Chapter 4**

JACK'S P.O.V.

Monday morning after attack.

_Dream_

I better get out of here before my parents get worried I say as I turns to leave, but Rudy grabs my wrist, pinning it behind my back then slams my into the wall.

What the fuck Rudy! I yell as I start to struggle, but Rudy is to strong.

"I'm not done Jack" coos Rudy into my ear as he slowly runs his hand down my sides and lets it rest on his hip.

Please Rudy stop it's too quick I'm only 16 please I'm not ready. I beg as I finally break free from Rudy's hold, but I don't get far because Rudy grabs my wrist again and slams me down onto the floor and gets on top of the me. After a moment of shock I regain control over his senses and begins to struggle again. However Rudy swiftly puts a stop to that by putting my wrists in a vise grip so tight it causes me to hiss in pain.

Please Rudy stop, I try begging once again but it does not good.

Then suddenly he pulls out his erection and goes to enter me and I scream RUDY STOP PLEASE!

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

_End dream_

I wake up from yet another nightmare drenched in my own sweat and my alarm blaring in my ear. I turn the alarm off and reluctantly get out of bed, the first thing I do is jump in the shower. Once out of the shower I looked at myself in the mirror to see that the bite marks and hickeys along my neck and shoulders were almost completely healed and the handprints on my hips were now a disgusting green color. Plus the pain in my ass was now just a dull throb. After I got dressed I went down stairs to find a plate of French toast waiting for me on the kitchen table with a note from my mom;

"Good morning Jack, I left some French toast for you hope you like it. Love mom"

I took one look at the French toast and got sick to my stomach just thinking about it so I throw it away come to think of it I hadn't really eaten anything all weekend the last real thing I eat was a burger at Circus Burger right before practice on Friday night.

As I walked out the front door I prepared myself because I just know the second I get to school Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton are going to be wondering why I didn't show up for practice on Saturday or Sunday or why I wasn't returning their calls.

"Why would going to the post office creep you out?" asks Kim a little confused.

Simple my uncle wore his flip flops. "That's not so creepy" Kim counters still confused.

You didn't let me finish he wore his flip flops and nothing else! I say the terror of the event flashing before my eyes. Mind you I wasn't lying about this it did realy happen to me once when I was ten and I never fully recovered.

I could have laughed after seeing their disturbed faces when I said this, instead I said just as the bell rings, you don't want to know where he keeps his stamps.

I do smirk at their faces this time as I start to leave for class, however I stop dead when Eddie asks me if I would be coming to the Dojo today.

I'm not sure we'll see was my only response.

"Oh okay cause I think Rudy misses you he's been in his office for the two days moping around saying how he misses you, did something happen between you guys after we left on Friday?" asks Eddie.

I curse myself for freezing up at just the mention of his name, look guys just drop it, also I think you should know I'm no longer going to be training at the Dojo, I'm retiring from Martial Arts for good I'm sorry, but I just don't want to do it anymore. Before they can say anything I quickly walk down the hall to my Math class.

After the bell rang I quickly ran to my locker as fast as I could I just wanted to get my stuff and get out of here before…

"Yow, Jack wait up man" I hear Jerry yell as he and the others get closer to me.

What Jerry I ask when Kim, Eddie, Jerry and Milton walk up to me.

"You coming to practice?" asks Kim

I already told you guys this morning I'm never stepping foot in that Dojo again I'm sorry I snap at Kim without meaning to and I can see the hurt on her face which makes me feel worse.

Looks guys I'm sorry for yelling this just I lost my spirit for Martial Arts and I doubt it's going to come back this time, if you need me I'll be at the skate park. I says as I go to leave.

"Wait Jack we'll go with you" says Milton

No you guys go to practice I just want to be alone ok, this was the last thing I said before I walked out the front door of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long the internship is harder than I thought it would be also on top of that my mother and my little sister gave me strep throat.

**Chapter 5**

RUDY'S P.O.V.

Jack wasn't in class on Saturday or Sunday not that I was surprised, but when Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton came in and told Jack said he had quit Martial Arts for good I knew I had to do something.

Hey guys did Jack happen to say where he was going? I asked the kids as they were suiting up.

"Yeah he said he wanted to be alone so he went to the skate park" answered Kim as she took her shoes off.

"Hey Rudy did something happen on Friday after we left with Jack cause he was fine before that" asks Milton

I have no idea guys I'm going to go talk to him I said as I throw on my coat and left the Dojo.

JACK'S P.O.V.

When I got to the skate I was so happy no one was there because the weather had forecasted rain for today and not many skate rats come out in the rain so I had the place to myself, that's when I realized I forgot my skate board.

So I decided to just sit up in the half pipe and look at the view of Seaford. As I was sitting up there I started to think about what has happened to me, over the course of the last four days I confused my love to a man I would have spent the rest of my life with, I got raped by that man, and my I might have last my friends too, how can this get any worse.

"Jack" yells Rudy as he starts to climb up the half pipe.

Get the fuck away from me Rudy NOW! I yell with a shaky voice as I stand up and move further away from him.

"Please Jack can we please just talk" pleads Rudy once he reaches to top of the half pipe.

I have nothing to say to you Rudy now get away from me I say moving further away from Rudy, as far as I can go without falling off.

"Please Jack I'm not going to hurt you" begs Rudy getting closer to me.

Ha you're a fuckin liar Rudy you've already hurt me in the worst way someone can hurt a person, I scream, malice coating every word that comes out of my mouth.

"Jack I'm begging you" says Rudy as he puts his hands on my shoulders

Let me go Rudy now let me g… Rudy cuts me off by pulling me into a bruising kiss a kiss filled with his regret and shame.

On instinct more than anything I knee Rudy in the nuts then while he's distracted I push him down.

Never come near me again Rudy if you do I'll call the cops! After saying this I slid down the ramp and ran off with tears streaming down my face from the pain of the memory and the pain of not kissing Rudy back.

****Wow finally chapter 5 is done I now this not long but I did rewrite chapter 4 and made it a little longer sorry, but I'm not sure when I can update again more than likely I'll get one more chapter done before the end of the month I hope. Once again thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing ****


	6. Auther's note

Authors Note:

Hey everyone so I haven't updated yet, but I just got some awful news I don't know if you guys know this or not, but Fanfiction is trying to delete all rated M stories from the site. We can't let this happen these are our stories that we have worked tirelessly on for you our loyal readers. Please help us save all our hard work by signing this petition.

If you want to sign the petition go to this link:

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


	7. author's note

Authors note:

I'm sorry guys but I have to give up on this story however if any one wants to adopt it they are more than welcome. Again I'm sorry, but I just don't have the time.


End file.
